


Summer Heats

by rarepairqueen



Series: Products of NaNo 2016 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, M/M, Smut, There's a little bit of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 07:43:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8740882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarepairqueen/pseuds/rarepairqueen
Summary: "Tsk, who would've thought that you'd be such a filthy little omega during your first heat hm?""Who says it was my first?" Tsukishima smirked, Kuroo took a second to process what he was saying before smirking."I learn something new about you everyday Tsukki."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's back from the dead? I spent my nanowrimo planning and writing a bunch of new oneshots and stuff based on what readers have asked me for and what my friends have suggested ((they mention a pairing and I declare I'll write it one day)) so expect sporadic uploads from now until...well whenever I finish editing everything.
> 
> I don't remember this one's origin actually, oh well. Everyone's got time for KurooTsuki filth right? ;)

It was hot in the gym that evening, not the humid heat that came with the summer sun, but a different kind of hot. Tsukishima had been talked into practising with the Fukurodani duo and Kuroo, he hadn't _wanted_ to but he couldn't be so rude to the older males. So he had agreed to practice his blocking against Bokuto's spikes, Akaashi was setting them and the ace would keep hitting them, him and Kuroo would sometimes block them but sometimes miss too. It wasn't really anything particularly taxing on his already exhausted body.

As he wiped the sweat from his brow, he sighed heavily. It had been a long day and he just wanted to crawl into his futon and sleep, but leaving the third gym was out of the question now they were in the zone. Something felt off though; his chest was tightening more than usual when he jumped, his vision was blurring at the edges no matter how much he adjusted his glasses and he felt hotter than usual. Bokuto watched him with wide amber eyes, the bird-like nature making Tsukishima's skin crawl a little at feeling watched, yet it wasn't just the ace who was watching him so closely.

"Do you need a minute Tsukishima-san?" Akaashi asked, his normally soft voice sounding strained. Tsukishima furrowed his eyebrows and shook his head. Why would he need to take a break?

Kuroo chuckled slightly, exchanging a glance with the setter before shrugging. Akaashi gave the first year a side glance before moving to set another spike up for Bokuto.

The question bothered Tsukishima, what had the setter seen in him that made him think he needed a breather? As Bokuto spiked the ball, Tsukishima jumped to block it, the force of the spike blew his hand back in an all too familiar failure. As the first year landed, his legs felt like jelly. He steadied himself using the net as leverage, scowling at his feet as his knees trembled. He wondered if he was over-exerting himself with all this training. Whilst Kuroo retrieved the ball, he collected his water bottle, it had been mostly full when he first arrived but he found it to be empty way before his thirst was quenched.  He heard Bokuto humming in amusement as he offered Tsukishima his half-full bottle.

"You okay Tsuki?" He asked as Tsukishima eagerly drank. "You seem off."

Even whilst dealing with the sudden dizzy spell he was experiencing, he noted that Akaashi and Kuroo were keeping their distance. Bokuto seemed unfazed and even clueless as to what this was all pointing towards.

"I'm fine." Tsukishima replied, handing the near empty bottle back. "Thank-you for the water Bokuto-senpai."

He had noticed his knees trembling again, his heart was racing despite being stood still and technically 'resting' his body. He didn't want to think that of all times and places, this was happening _now_ and _here_. He sighed heavily, Bokuto tilted his head to the side as Kuroo cleared his throat and asked if they were still practising 'or what?'.

"'course." Tsukishima replied, trying to ignore the sweat building up on his back as he stretched his shoulders. He felt hot all over but figured he had enough self-control to work through it until grabbing an ice cold shower, maybe he'd confide in Suga and see if he could get a room by himself that night.

Akaashi seemed bothered, Tsukishima didn't need to be told why, it was clear the setter was reacting to what was going on yet both Bokuto and Kuroo seemed unfazed. He hoped that maybe Akaashi was over-sensitive or maybe the two captains were betas, as if that was even likely given their attitudes. He grunted as they resumed the practising, as each spike, block and miss went on he started feeling overwhelmed. His breathing was heavy, like a huge pressure was building on his chest which was only made worse when Bokuto's spike caught him in the chest and sent him sprawling out on the floor of the gym. The bright lights were blurry in his vision, every sound of the approaching Nekoma captain was amplified, as if the sound waves raked over his skin until Kuroo's smirking face came into view.

"Took quite a tumble Tsukki." He remarked, extending his hand. "You okay?"

Tsukishima's head was swimming, he slowly reached out to take the other's hand. The contact between them sent sparks through him. His chest tightened as Kuroo hauled him to his unsteady feet, catching him as his knees gave out almost instantly. The strong arm around his waist holding him up felt like it should always be there as he buried his face in Kuroo's shirt. The scent he caught wind of was definitely _not_ a beta's.

"We'll take a break." Akaashi declared, the squawk of protest from Bokuto as he got dragged out of the gym should've alerted Tsukishima to what was really happening. However, he just found himself breathing in Kuroo's scent and clinging to his shirt like his life depended on it.

The sound of the door closing echoed around the near empty gym, Kuroo hadn't said anything yet, simply holding Tsukishima up and watching the first year's body language very closely. Tsukishima's breathing was ragged and shallow, he could feel his body's reaction to Kuroo's scent and he was mortified by it, yet at the same time he _needed_ Kuroo.

"I had no idea you felt this way Tsukki~" Kuroo teased, his free hand coming under Tsukishima's chin and tilting his face up to look at him. The first year's knees were buckling and making him seem shorter than normal, something that the captain was taking great delight in amongst other things.

"Sh-Shut up." Tsukishima growled, fisting Kuroo's shirt tighter as the third year regarded him with a certain air of amusement. He could feel the carnal desire creeping over him; the heat already beginning to pool in his lower abdomen, the trembling of his legs becoming fiercer and the slickness starting to leak down his thighs. He tried to focus on anything other than Kuroo's firm chest or his intoxicating scent but was failing quickly.

"Is it perhaps...that you have a problem you need me to solve?" Kuroo murmured, breath passing over Tsukishima's lips in a teasing fashion.

"Fuck me or I-I'll find someone _else_ \--" He snapped, getting irritated with Kuroo's stupid teasing already when he knew _full well_ what was going on.

The gentle hand on Tsukishima's chin disappeared, forceful fingers on his hips gripped hard as Kuroo's eyes seemed to darken slightly. The term 'bedroom eyes' came to Tsukishima's mind as the third year wetted his lips and smirked.

"You need to learn how to talk to an alpha properly if you want to have your problem solved." Kuroo replied, voice low and husky but airing on the side of dangerous. A danger that Tsukishima couldn't help but tempt out of the other, the scandal that would erupt if anyone found them like this would be astronomical; a third year captain and a first year blocker fraternising in a gym. It was like playing with fire and Tsukishima was more than okay to get burned.

"An alpha? Didn't realise there was one here." He returned the smirk, he could play Kuroo's game easily enough. It paid off as the third year's smirk widened, the grip on his hips tightening as he was pulled closer to the other, their bodies rubbing against one another and igniting the desire in Tsukishima. Kuroo growled, a low rumble that started in his chest and escaped his lips as he nuzzled Tsukishima's neck; hot air brushing over the pulse point and making him shudder slightly.

Hands ran down Tsukishima's back, pressing his shirt against damp skin and pressing himself against Kuroo's chest. He was resting his head on the other's shoulder and panting, he felt light-headed as Kuroo's fingers slipped under the hem of his shirt and trailed up his spin. The spot between his shoulder blades felt sensitive, he shivered as Kuroo drew teasing circles there until finally snapping and tearing his shirt off, regardless of what Tsukishima thought of it.

"Now there's a pretty sight." Kuroo hummed, closing the gap between them and mouthing at Tsukishima's jawline. His hands were back at Tsukishima's hips as the first year clung to his shirt and trembled at his touch. "But I can think of a better one."

Before Tsukishima could process what was happening, Kuroo had him on the polished floor of the gym, the cool surface was blissful against his heated body. Arms caged him against the floor but didn't pin him down, Kuroo was carefully measuring his actions as the first year responded to them, he may be an alpha, but he's not an asshole.

"That's better." Kuroo hummed, leaning down and pressing lips to Tsukishima's neck, he could feel the fast pulse of the younger male under his lips, letting them part and grazing the sensitive skin with his teeth. He felt Tsukishima shiver at the sensation, a small keening whimper escaping his lips before he pressed them together in a thin line. "Hmm? You don't want me to hear that wonderful voice of yours?"

Tsukishima gritted his teeth, his mind was swimming as he could only think of one thing in that moment and that was the heat building in his body. His legs had parted of their own accord, the desire to have Kuroo between them and satisfying the hunger his body craved. Kuroo had definitely noticed the strain in his shorts and the dampness but was making a point of ignoring it, focusing instead on leaving bite-marks all over the first year's chest.

"What do you want Kei?" Kuroo asked, getting a glare from the other at using his given name. He moved to be eye-level with the other, fitting himself between his legs and rocking his hips teasingly against the first year. He watched the reaction plastered all over the younger male's face as he pressed his tenting shorts against Tsukishima's. A small sigh of content escaped his own lips.

Tsukishima regarded Kuroo with an irritated glare. "I didn't say you could call me that." He uttered, the blush on his cheeks betraying him and showing his embarrassment as Kuroo rolled his hips again. A whine passed through his lips and the captain chuckled.

"But you _want_ me to, don't you Kei?" He teased, seizing his wrists and pinning them above his head. "Because your nature is telling you to submit to me."

Tsukishima couldn't argue with that, his nature was telling him to submit and beg for Kuroo's knot. His self-control was wearing thinner by the minute as Kuroo resumed biting and sucking hickies to his chest, the hand around his wrists had gone but he kept them above his head. Kuroo's intense gaze on his flushed face made his skin crawl, as the captain got close and closer to the waistband of his shorts; he let out a pleading moan.

Kuroo stopped, shit-eating grin on his face as Tsukishima panted and huffed in frustration. His hips bucking up in want, the slickness had leaked down his thigh enough to drip onto the floor and he felt mortified at the fact he probably looked a mess right then. He turned onto his side in an effort to stop his body trembling. Kuroo caged him against the floor again, biting at his neck and growling threateningly.

"You just need to ask Kei, just ask and I'll deliver." Kuroo murmured in his ear, hand slipping up Tsukishima's inner thigh and dipping behind to where he felt most sensitive. The first year let out a muffled cry against his arm, pressing back against Kuroo's hand. "I'm not doing this unless you--"

"Fuck me already you fucking asshole." Tsukishima snapped, his voice desperate. "Just fuck me Kuroo _please_."

Kuroo hummed, breathing in the omega's strong scent. "Was that so hard?" He replied, placing a hand on Tsukishima's shoulder and pushing him to lie on his stomach. He draped himself over Tsukishima, rocking his hips against the other's ass as he kissed and bit Tsukishima's shoulders. "Cause I can think of something else that's _definitely_ hard."

"Nng Tetsu--" Tsukishima whimpered into the floor. The third year paused to steady himself before gently reaching around and easing the other's glasses off, tossing them on top of his crumple shirt a few feet away. He used the brief moment of stillness to ease out of his own shirt before returning to his previous position, he could feel Tsukishima's racing heart as he pressed his chest to the other's back as well as the low growls he was suppressing.

"Stop holding back Kei~" He teased, licking at Tsukishima's earlobe as his hand dipped under the first year and slowly slipped beneath the waistband of his shorts, fingers wrapping around his cock and feeling the other's breathing hitch. "Let this alpha take care of you, let me fuck you Kei."

Tsukishima couldn't think straight as Kuroo's calloused fingers slowly stroked him. He felt the alpha's cock pressing against the curve of his ass as he pressed back, the promise of an alpha's knot was starting to make his pulse sing. He heard Kuroo chuckle as he let himself whimper and moan at the contact.

"That's better..." Kuroo breathed, feeling his self-control wavering as the omega started making louder noises, they were still barely audible but they were there. His fingers continued stroking Tsukishima, his free hand trailed down the first year's side, hitching on the waistband of the shorts and pulling them down along with his boxers easily enough. There was a small noise of protest and a hiss as heated skin was exposed to the air. Kuroo caught sight of the slickness between Tsukishima's legs, his self-control being tested as the omega's scent became stronger. "You're so hot like this Kei."

"Tetsu..." Tsukishima whimpered, trailing off as he felt a finger running up between his asscheeks and teasing his hole. "Please...please..." he panted.

"Hm? You want my fingers first?"

"I want you." Tsukishima replied quickly without thought, shuddering as Kuroo's fingertip eased into him.

"Relax Kei, relax for your alpha." Kuroo watched as his finger slowly sank into the omega, it was hot and tight and he couldn't help but think how good it would feel to bury his cock inside the younger male. "Good." He praised quietly.

Tsukishima made desperate whines as Kuroo started pumping his finger in and out, his fingers splayed on the gym floor clenching into fists as he whimpered and moaned quietly. The second finger being added prompted him to moan a little louder, his eyes were glazed as Kuroo's free hand teasingly stroked him but not enough to get him coming over the floor, just enough to keep him on edge as the third finger spread him wider.

"Tetsurou..." He sighed, panting as his body trembled at the tension he was keeping in his muscles. "Please...please."

Kuroo curled his fingers inside Tsukishima, he hadn't found the bundle of nerves yet but he was confident it wouldn't take much longer. His hand was getting coated in slickness as he continued to pump his fingers in and out, he had resorted to biting on his lip as he watched and listened to the omega's body reacting to his touch.

"Fuck Kei..." He breathed, slowly pulling his fingers out. His cock was aching to be touched as it strained against his shorts, Tsukishima whimpered at the loss of feeling full, pressing his hips back and making small pleading noises against the floor. Kuroo's hands rested on his asscheeks, pulling them apart as he leaned down and dragged his tongue over the opening.

"Tetsurou!" Tsukishima cried out, the name bouncing off the walls of the gym as Kuroo smirked, lapping at the slickness and even teasingly dipping his tongue into the other. " _Please_ god...nng." Tsukishima hissed through gritted teeth.

"You want my cock now Kei?" Kuroo taunted, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "Do you want me to fuck your hot little omega ass?"

Tsukishima would've cringed at the wording at any other time, but with his mind in its current primal state he could only whimper in response. A hand on the back of his neck pulled him up, lips on his neck made him shudder as he smelt how aroused the alpha was.

"I asked you a question Kei." Kuroo murmured. "Do you want me to fuck you?"

"I-I..." He panted, his body felt too highly strung, too needy and submissive to deal with this. "--yes."

He felt the smirk spread across Kuroo's face, a surprisingly gentle kiss was pressed to his cheek before his neck was released and he was allowed to drop his head between his shoulders. He trembled as his elbows bore his body weight along with his knees, a hand ghosted over his lower back as he heard the shuffling of clothing. The unmistakable scent of an alpha made him subconsciously spread his legs a little wider and press back a little more. Kuroo chuckled.

"So good." He praised, hand gripping Tsukishima's hip as he held his cock in the other. "You look so hot right now."

He waited a moment, admiring the sight of Tsukishima Kei on his knees waiting for him to fuck him, before rubbing the head of his cock against the slick, stretched opening. The younger male whimpered, pressing back slightly but was held firmly in place by the hand on his hip. Slowly, Kuroo pressed into the tight heat of the omega. He let out a low moan as he felt Tsukishima clench around him, it felt good but he could sense the slight panic in the other.

"Breathe Kei, and relax." He whispered, trailing his now free hand up to the tense shoulders of the other. " _Relax_."

Tsukishima let out a choked moan, all the tension easing at Kuroo's touch. He pressed back and tried to formulate words but failed, Kuroo's slow pace was slowly undoing him and he wanted more. He wanted to let go and be fucked by the alpha, to be filled. Kuroo felt the tension melting away and took it as a sign to press deeper and faster, grunting softly as Tsukishima's body accepted him eagerly.

The sounds of skin slapping against skin echoed off the gym walls, the soft grunts falling from Kuroo's lips accompanying them. Tsukishima tried to keep his moans quiet, embarrassed but turned on at the prospect anyone could find them like this; him being fucked by a rival captain. Just thinking about it made him clench around Kuroo a little more. The third year draped himself over Tsukishima, changing the angle of his thrusts and getting a stifled whimper from the younger male.

"Kei I want to hear you." Kuroo breathed in his ear, punctuating his sentence with a thrust. "Be louder."

Tsukishima shook his head, nothing could make him be louder than he already was. Well, almost nothing.

"If you beg for it, I'll give you my knot." Kuroo hummed, smirking when he felt Tsukishima's breathing hitch again and then him clench tight around his cock at the idea. "Hmm? I think your body wants it; my big alpha knot filling you..."

He let out a whine, small at first as Kuroo's thrusts became a little rougher, stretching him more and more. The third year pulled away and grabbed his hips with both hands, stilling momentarily before pressing even deeper than he had been already. Tsukishima parted his lips as he felt impossibly full, a hand between his shoulder blades pressed his torso down until his face was pressed against the polished floor. The air was being knocked out of his lungs as Kuroo resumed his faster pace at this new angle.

"Tetsu...a-alpha..." He moaned, louder than before as Kuroo continued to thrust. His mind was a mess; vision blurred, lungs burning, cock leaking all over the floor as Kuroo's grip on his hips was the only thing keeping him from collapsing. Kuroo altered his angle slightly, the tip of his cock brushing the bundle of nerves he had been searching for, Tsukishima's brain short circuited at the contact. He let out a loud cry, voice cracking as he did so; "T-Tetsurou!"

"Oho? Did I hear something?" He taunted, if Tsukishima had been with it he would've hit Kuroo for being an ass. The alpha continued to abuse the spot inside the omega, fucking him roughly and quickly as all sense of dignity had been thrown away. Tsukishima moaned and cursed without hesitation, wanting more, wanting release, wanting the alpha's knot.

"Please Tetsu--" He cried. "Please k-knot me--I want your knot!"

Kuroo was starting to lose himself, his rhythm was faltering as Tsukishima clenched around him more and more. At the omega's begging he felt his knot starting to form, he growled as he continued fucking the other, hitting his prostate over and over and turning him into a sobbing wreck.

"Kei.." He moaned, thrusting deeper as his knot swelled, catching on Tsukishima's rim and keeping him snugly inside. Tsukishima's resolve broke finally, letting out a scream as he felt the other filling him, his own orgasm crashing into him and causing him to come onto the floor, tightening even more around Kuroo. "Oh god, fuck--Kei..." Kuroo moaned, unable to do anything but rock his hips against the other, moving inside him and getting more broken moans from him.

The gym fell silent, the smell of sex hung in the air as they both panted. Kuroo held Tsukishima up, wrapping an arm around his waist and holding him close as he nuzzled the omega's neck, licking at the sweat that had collected around the marks he left earlier. Tsukishima was trembling as Kuroo coaxed him to rest his body weight on his elbows, unable to pull away from the alpha yet because of the knot.

"Hey," Kuroo hummed, bumping his forehead against Tsukishima's shoulder. "you okay?"

"...get your dick out of my ass." Tsukishima huffed, the hint of an exhausted smile on his face.

"Can't, you begged for my knot so now we're stuck here." Kuroo chuckled, kissing Tsukishima's cheek. "Now wouldn't it be a shame if that Hinata kid came looking for you right about now?"

Tsukishima's cheeks blossomed into a lovely shade of red. "Sh-Shut up."

Kuroo rocked his hips teasingly, enjoying how Tsukishima's breath hitched and he moaned slightly, over-sensitive and achy. "Tsk, who would've thought that you'd be such a filthy little omega during your first heat hm?"

"Who says it was my first?" Tsukishima smirked, Kuroo took a second to process what he was saying before smirking.

"I learn something new about you everyday Tsukki." Kuroo sighed, a low chuckle rumbling from his chest as Tsukishima rolled his eyes.

"Seriously get out of me." Tsukishima grunted, he felt sweaty and gross, not to mention that he was aching in places he'd rather not be.

The younger male tried to pull away, but as Kuroo's knot tugged on his sensitive ring of muscles he hissed. Kuroo couldn't help but chuckle again, resorting to pinning the other down to stop him hurting himself. Tsukishima snorted, accepting that he had to lie there and wait for the alpha to slip out, all the while they could be found and all hell could break loose.

"So who did you spend your first heat with hm?" Kuroo asked, still nuzzling and licking at Tsukishima's neck.

"None of your damn business."

"Aw c'mon Tsuki, I can tell you've not been claimed officially. It was tempting to claim you for myself actually. You make such wonderful noises, I could get used to them."

Tsukishima growled threateningly. "Fuck you."

There was a pause before he squirmed, feeling uncomfortably full and wanting Kuroo to just leave him alone already. He was debating just giving Kuroo the silent treatment when an all too real fear took hold. The door to the outside world opened slightly, Tsukishima tensed and a breathy moan from Kuroo certainly didn't help matters. The scent of the intruder only made Tsukishima's body tremble even more, whilst he was still technically in heat and now having a second alpha complicating things.

"Ah Suga-san." Kuroo hummed, looking up at the setter with a wolfish grin. "Your kouhai required my assistance."

"I can see that." Suga replied, cool and composed as Tsukishima had ever seen him be, even if the first year was mortified that they had been caught, it wasn't anything that Suga hadn't seen before.

Kuroo sensed that Tsukishima wasn't as tense or embarrassed as he should've been. His grin grew a little as he looked between the two. "Oh so you're the one who deflowered Tsukki."

Suga snorted, rolling his eyes as he folded his arms across his chest, his usual calm and friendly aura had an edge to it and Kuroo could read the other like a book. The Karasuno co-captain was not to be messed with, especially regarding the first years and their heats.

"So you knotted him?" Suga replied, sparing Tsukishima any judgemental looks and just staring Kuroo down.

"He begged for it." Kuroo replied. "Don't worry I've not claimed him, he's still very much unattached...well in that respect."

Tsukishima whimpered as Kuroo's hips shifted, Suga's attention fell on the first year. "Do you have a change of clothes here Kei or do you need me to fetch you some?"

"Please senpai..." Was all Tsukishima could utter, trying not to give away that he was somewhat turned on by the fact they got caught by the only other alpha who's fucked him, though they could probably both smell it.

"I'll be back shorty then," Suga stated, gaze flicking back to Kuroo. "and you better have taken him to the showers by the time I get back."

Kuroo chuckled, nodding in understanding as Suga left. He had to get Tsukishima past Akaashi first, though that wouldn't be hard. Tsukishima groaned as exhaustion caught up with him, his body aching from training _and_ being knotted, an unexpected gently kiss to his shoulder made his shoulder muscles ease slightly. After a few more moments of light kisses being peppered to his shoulders, he felt Kuroo slowly pull out, a whole host of new sensations made him groan as the slickness mixed with the alpha's cum and leaked out.

"Tsk, you're so filthy Tsukki." Kuroo teased, sweeping the omega up in his arms like he weighed nothing. "Good thing we have big showers here at Nekoma."

"I hate you..." Tsukishima sighed, burying his face in Kuroo's chest, inhaling the now comforting scent of the alpha, a scent he could get used to in time. He hadn't noted it much at the time, but he had been genuinely scared at what would've happened if it had been any other alpha. Whilst Kuroo was technically a rival, he was still a decent person. Maybe in time they'd grow to be friends, or maybe more.

 

* * *

 

 

"Wow Tsukishima what happened to your chest?" Hinata's loud voice helpfully announced the slightly dark marks littering Tsukishima's collarbone as he pulled his shirt down a little too much and exposed his chest for the briefest of moments.

"None of your damn--"

Kuroo's chuckling from the other side of the net both irritated and soothed Tsukishima, Hinata looked puzzled and clearly didn't understand why the captain was laughing. Suga sighed heavily and told Hinata he'd understand in due time, which only made the other realise the nature of how Tsukishima ended up with those marks.

"Wait you have an alpha now? Who is it?"

"You dumb-ass, not everyone gets claimed when they go into heat." Kageyama groaned.

"Oh and how would you know Bakageyama?"

"Guys can we get on with this game and argue about Tsukki's sex life later?" Kuroo asked, a shit-eating grin on his face as Tsukishima glared daggers at him.

"Or we can argue about yours." Tsukishima retorted.

"Aren't they the same thing?"

The collective light-bulb moment that the rest of Karasuno had would go down in the club's history as the most momentous one, it would also be the only thing everyone took away from that training camp.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Now featuring prequels;
> 
>  
> 
> [Alpha Owl](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9069364)
> 
>  
> 
> [No Strings Attached](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8929897)


End file.
